


Group Chat: squad powerz

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack-ish, Kik Chat, M/M, Multi, i s2g itll have a plot later i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU Nightguards in a Kik chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Chat: squad powerz

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic,  
> Nightguard from the third game's name is Kevin,  
> and Phone Dude's name is Dave.

_**toasteh created the group 'squad powerz'**_

_**toasteh added noheterobro, jerejerebinks, mik, fritzsmitz, dudestrider, and kevcat to the group**_

_toasteh is typing..._

toasteh: hi fuckers

_noheterobro is typing..._

_mik is typing..._

noheterobro: vince what is this shit 

mik: WHAT EVEN ARE YOU PEOPLE'S USERNAMES

_dudestrider is typing..._

dudestrider: b/c homestuck, mike 

_toasteh is typing..._

_noheterobro is typing..._

toasteh: becuz toast, mikey boy 

noheterobro: because truth 

_toasteh is typing..._

toasteh: fuck yea scott get on wit ur gay self

**_mik has left the chat_ **

_fritzsmitz is typing..._

_toasteh is typing..._

_noheterobro is typing..._

fritzsmitz: bye mikey don't come back 

toasteh: noooooooooo miiiiike 

noheterobro: nice going guys 

_toasteh is typing..._

toasteh: dw 

_**toasteh added mik to the chat** _

_mik is typing..._

mik: fuck me 

_toasteh is typing..._

toasteh: scott, he needs you 

_mik is typing..._

mik: damn perv you kno what i mean 

_fritzsmitz is typing..._

fritzsmitz: this shit is getting too gay 4 me 

_toasteh is typing..._

toasteh: no stay straight boy 

_jerejerebinks is typing..._

_toasteh is typing..._

toasteh: JEREMY BBY (●´ω｀●) 

jerejerebinks: ...what is this trainwreck?

 _toasteh is typing..._

toasteh: does anybody know where scott n mikey boy went?

 _mik is typing..._

mik: STOP MAN I WAS IN THE BATHROOM 

_noheterobro is typing..._

noheterobro: I was getting a soda and it exploded

 _toasteh is typing..._

toasteh: so a cylindrical object squirted liquid on you and that's why you were gone. OKAY.

 _noheterobro is typing..._

_mik is typing..._

_jerejerebinks is typing..._

noheterobro: VINCENT WILLIAM 

mik: fuck u bro 

jerejerebinks: O///O

 _**noheterobro has left the chat**_

_toasteh is typing..._

_fritzsmitz is typing..._

_kevcat is typing..._

toasteh: rood 

fritzsmitz: i ship it doe 

kevcat: its been getting gay af up in here why werent dave n me here 

_toasteh is typing..._

_kevcat is typing..._

_mik is typing..._

toasteh: YESSSSS OTP TO THE MAX 

kevcat: yessssssssssss i ship it 

_fritzsmitz is typing..._

mik: guys no

fritsmitz: SOMEBODY INVITE SCOTT BACK 

_mik is typing..._

mik: GUYS NO 

_**toasteh invited noheterobro to the chat** _

 

_noheterobro is typing..._

**Author's Note:**

> DUN  
> DUN  
> DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN  
> CLIFFHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGER  
> if anybody actually likes this I'll keep it going


End file.
